Naruto, Hokage of all villages
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: After Naruto gets the perfect item for somebody’s birthday, it was rejected. Naruto, being depressed, decided to gift it to himself since nobody ever gave him one. He had no idea this item would be his salvation. YuGiOh Crossover


Naruto, Hokage of all villages

Summery: After Naruto gets the perfect item for somebody's birthday, it was rejected. Naruto, being depressed, decided to gift it to himself since nobody ever gave him one. He had no idea this item would be his salvation. Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover

Chapter 1

At the outskirts of Konoha, there were various merchants traveling afar selling merchandises. Not only that, there were plenty of shoppers. One of the shoppers there was Uzumaki Naruto. He was the carrier of the terrible demon called Kyuubi which many people hated. Since the people thought the carrier was the Kyuubi, they hated the boy as well.

There if you could see in the crowd, the boy had a gap between all the shoppers avoiding him as if he was some sort of plague. The ones visiting Konoha mimic the villagers' idiotic movement was well thinking it was some sort of Konoha's culture.

Currently Naruto was looking for a birthday present. Why you may ask? Naruto had simply overheard a few people talking about having a birthday party. Since he never heard the concept of a birthday, he went to ask Old Man.

Flashback

The Old Man was Sarutobi, the third Hokage of Konoha hence the name Sandaime. Sandaime was the idol which Naruto looked up to since the Hokage was nice unlike the others. Even if Sandaime was supposable the most powerful figure in Konoha, not everybody would respect his decision of being nice to the boy.

Sarutobi was an old man yet wise. He knew that the boy was no demon for sure. Did the boy go slaughter bunch of ninjas? Did the boy have any tails? Did the boy look remotely like a fox with animal like ears? Well maybe Naruto did look somewhat animalistic because of his whiskers that appeared onto his cheeks.

No matter how much Sarutobi tried to convince others that the boy was the savior of Konoha, others believed that the boy caused the demised of the fourth Hokage, Yondaime who supposedly defeated the vile demon.

Guess the idea of look underneath of the underneath never work. It seems that people just take things at face value.

When Naruto asked his idol about the birthday thing, Sarutobi was a little fuggy. The elder knew that Naruto never had once had a birthday thing before and it wasn't really easy to flat tell straight out why people wouldn't want to the blond's birthday party that is if he had one in the first place.

So Sarutobi told Naruto that a birthday was some sort of yearly ritual where one would celebrate the day one is born on a certain day. People would give to the particular something special for a birthday present at that very day.

But when Naruto asked about having his own, Sarutobi got edgy. Almost nobody like him and people would rather kill themselves rather attending a demon's birthday. Besides Naruto's birthday would be call Naruto's death day instead.

So Sarutobi lied to Naruto that he couldn't have a birthday since nobody knew when the blond was born.

Naruto was saddened about not ever having a birthday. Sarutobi being the grandfatherly figure since he himself had a grandson, told the blond once the great Hokage could figured out the blond's birth date, Naruto would have the greatest birthday every. That made the blond excited thinking what he would have at his birthday such as ramen and more ramen.

Sarutobi was relived in avoiding seeing Naruto breaking down. Such a harsh life the boy had to live in. He gave the blond a ramen coupon which the boy eagerly took and used it to get a hot meal.

"Piety, life is never fair." Sandaime murmured as he watched the boy leave.

End Flashback

After looking a bunch of stands, Naruto still was looking for a birthday present. Some of the items he looked at were a little more than he could afford. Even though he got an allowance from the Hokage, there were village merchants who always charged Naruto ridiculous prices such as taxes for being blond or being something that Naruto had no control what so ever which the kid had no idea what they were talking about. Not only that, these people had the gall to add more insults such as sneers and obscure gestures.

With such limited stipend that Naruto had left, the best he could buy was some sort of junk being overpriced yet not worthy of the few coins he had left.

As he passed another stand, a flash of gold caught his eye. He stopped and he looked back where he saw the flash.

Why did he look at gold? Well earlier he asked his teacher Iruka-sensei what did girls like. Iruka-sensei didn't really have experience with the female species but he knew that girls like jewelry such as diamonds and gold according to his past knowledge. So that is what the teacher told his student. Look something that is yellow and shiny.

Naruto went to the object which was on the floor and he saw that it was a box that had a number of odd-shaped pieces of golden metal in it. The box was surrounded by sliver jewelry and others on the counter. It almost made as if the box was standing out shouting like his orange clothes he wore. He was approached by an elderly merchant manning the booth.

"Hello young man, anything interests you?" asked the merchant.

Naruto paused for a second savoring the fact he was being treated nicely by somebody else beside he knew.

"Yes, I'm looking at that box." The boy pointed at the box. Up close, he noticed the thing had discolored surfaces so the box must be old. Not only that, whatever was inside the box was broken.

"Intriguing… You're the first to finally notice this box."

"Why is that?" asked the blond.

"Well ever since I got that antique from Egypt, I wasn't able to sell that box. I'm not sure why or how you mange to notice this box but you did out from the many places.

"It looks old and broken." Naruto commented somehow rudely but honestly.

"In a way, you are correct. But that is only to one who doesn't have a keen eye. This thing in the box contains a puzzle and not just a regular puzzle; it's a very complex one.

From what the person whom I brought from told me, no one has been able to solve it."

"So it's not jewelry?" asked the blond.

"Jewelry? Maybe, a necklace if you were able to solve it." The merchant pointed to the small loop of the broken metal where one would glide a rope through the hole.

"But that's not the important thing. Legends say that whoever solves this puzzle, his deepest desire will be granted."

Naruto's eyes widen. Maybe this thing would help him to achieve what he always wanted. It was to be acknowledged and become Hokage of this village, Konoha. But he remembered that he wasn't so smart like the others in class. What are the chances that he would be able to figure out the puzzle? Not only that, this puzzle must be expense or something.

The vendor noticing the slight hope that the boy had and then the gloomy face spoke up.

"I see that you do not believe me…"

"No, no, no!" waved Naruto panicky. "It's just I'm not so good with solving."

The dealer put some thoughts into it. In a way, he himself had tried to solve the puzzle but he had no luck what so ever. Maybe it was time for someone else to try so. The kid sure could use some luck consider the kid had some really worn out clothes.

"Well how about this? Why don't you try to solve it during your spare time? Maybe the thing you deeply want will be granted?"

"Uh, how much?" asked the kid taking what little amount of money he had. The merchant noticed the measly cash the kid had. Even if it was a loss of profit for the merchant, he couldn't sell it to anybody else since nobody had notice the Egyptian box for such a long time. Better to sell off the box than to keep it forever.

"Ten ryo."

"Eh?" asked the kid.

"I'll sell you the puzzle and the box for ten ryo."

"Ten ryo?"

"Yes."

Naruto was suspicious. Nobody ever sold him this cheap before.

"What's the catch? It can't be this cheap for you to get…"

The merchant nodded as the kid's claim was correct. "That's true but as I said ten ryo. You know like you have ten fingers or ten toes. No catch, well maybe that you never saw me here..."

Naruto looked into the merchant's eyes and he saw no malice at all. He then gave his trademark grin and said "Okay!"

Naruto's apartment

The time was night and the boy was trying to figure out the puzzle by tinkering around. He didn't have much luck as if he ever did since he was just smashing the parts around.

"Ah! I can't do this! I must have wasted on some pile of junk metal," expiated Naruto as he was frustrated.

The blond looked at the clock and he realized how late the time was.

"Argh! I forgot to do my homework!"

At Konoha Shinobi Academy

At Iruka-sensei's classroom, Naruto was forced to stay in during recess in order to redo this sloppy work. Not only that, he was the teacher to watch him as well.

"Lousy homework," the blond muttered. Of course it was heard by the watcher.

"Well if you did the work that I assigned at home, you wouldn't have to do this. I'm being extremely nice by giving you a break. So why made you write the homework to the point that I can't even read your handwriting?"

"Oh I bought some gift like you said I should for a birthday present for girls," replied the blond as he scribbled something down.

Umino Iruka was impressed. For once Naruto had listened to the teacher's advice.

"Well what did you get?"

Naruto took the opportunity to stop doing the homework and he dug into his backpack for the Egyptian box. Iruka-sensei was intrigued by the weird symbols engraved onto the box.

"A box?" asked Iruka stupefied.

"Of course not, it's a box with a puzzle. Look inside," huffed the blond.

Iruka peered into the box just to see some metallic pieces.

"It doesn't look much. Who's the lucky girl?" inquired Iruka.

"Uh…" mumbled the blond as he stared out the window.

Iruka raised an eyebrow and he looked where his pupil was staring at. It was two girls who were attempting to talk to the young Uchiha but to no veil. Naruto must like one of the girls like any other boys.

"Is it Ino? She is popular among her peers."

"No!" exclaimed Naruto

"So it's Sakura, then? She's the smartest girl in the class. I can understand why you have a crush on her if you are giving the box to her."

"I do not have a crush on Sakura-chan!" declared Naruto as he glared at Iruka-sensei.

"Sakura-chan? Oh my. I didn't realize you both were so close…"

Naruto turned bright red at the comment and he spoke rudely: "Ah shut it!"

Iruka laughed. "Come now, Naruto! I'm just making fun like you do to me all the time. I'm sorry if it upsets you. It's nothing to be ashamed of liking a girl. I promised that I won't tell anyone."

Naruto's temper disappeared. "Promised? Well, it's for Sakura-chan."

Iruka put some thought into it. "The gift seems to be right since she is smart and she could spend her time figuring out the puzzle. Got any idea how you're going to give it to her?"

The kid was lost for words.

As the moment passed, Iruka realized that the kid really had no idea what to do.

"Well when she's alone, it's the best time to give the present to her."

"Why is that?" asked the hyperactive boy.

"Well for one, it's easier to do it alone. The second is that it would save you some embarrassment if she rejects your gift."

"She won't reject it," huffed the blond.

"Then why don't you try it?" teased Iruka.

"I will!" said Naruto confidently. But then he realized something. "Uh how am I going to do that if everybody always goes home right after class? Nobody ever hangs around since they all got families to go to!"

That made Iruka to think a while. It was true since Naruto was considered as an outcast. Maybe it was time for him to do some intervention on his part for Naruto.

"Don't worry about that. I'll figure that out for you," said the teacher as Naruto beamed. "Oh, one more thing, finish your homework!" ordered the teacher as the pupil groaned.

At lunch time, Naruto was sleeping onto his desk when he was interrupted by Inuzuka Kiba who came from a family that specialized in beast-human jutsus and rely on dogs as ninja tools.

"Hey what's that?" asked Kiba as he poked the prankster.

The blond woke up feeling the poke. "Huh?"

"You know the box," replied Kiba as he pointed to the weird box.

Naurto was now wide awakened and he bolted up quickly. "Eh? What did you say?"

"Kiba asked about the box," commented Choji as he ate some potato flavored chips.

"Oh! In that box has a puzzle," replied Naruto.

Shikamaru, the lazy genius, picked up and he fitted two pieces together but he frowned as they fell apart when he let go.

"Ah, it's too troublesome," the lazy reply.

"It looks like a bunch of broken metal," snorted Kiba.

Naurto huffed. "Of course it's not. It's for Sakura-chan."

He then paled when he realized that he just blurted out the super secret of his.

The boys grinned at the reply. They knew how much affection that the blond gave to the pink haired female. But the end result was she always rejected him.

"It is indeed, Sakura's birthday today," noted Shikamaru.

"Too bad, food would have been a better present," replied Choji.

"Well better give her soon," mocked Kiba as he took the box.

"Hey give it back!" cried out the blond as he got up and he tired to grab it back. But Kiba was good enough to dodge the blonde's attempts.

While running around desks in the classroom with the others watching, Kiba noticed that the two girls of the head of the arrogant Uchiha fan club coming into the door. Deciding that it was a good time for Naurto to give this box to the pink hair girl, Kiba stood by the wall. Waiting for the blond to come, he stepped aside causing Naruto to crash into the wall. Thrusting the box into Naruto's hands, Kiba gave a push to his classmate towards the girls.

Ino and Sakura were stunned to have some random person just show up in front of them. What was more stunning is that it just had to be the class clown.

"What do you want?" asked Ino rudely.

"Uh…" spoke the blond boy stupidly. It was so sudden to just have the box and be front of your favorite girl.

"Look idiot either speak up or go away" spoke Ino impatiently.

"Yeah!" nodded Sakura trying to be harsh too. How in the world the blond like her, she will never know.

Naurto's face lightened up at seeing his crush. Forgetting about his nervousness, he presented the box to the pink hair girl.

"This is for you," uttered the boy.

Sakura blinked. She looked at what the idiot gave her. Two things came into her mind. The first was that she relived that it wasn't some rose that he plucked out of nowhere that had bugs in it. The second was that it wasn't like everyday that somebody gives you a golden box.

"Wow, what's this?" asked Sakura being curious.

Naurto was stumped. He had no idea either.

"Uh, a box?" spoke the blond boy meekly.

"Must be a jewelry box," corrected Ino. She had seen her mother kept all her earrings and bracelets into a box once. She once tried to borrow some of the jewelries in hope to attract the Rookie of the Year, Sasuke. But she was caught and punished by her mother.

Sakura opened the cover and she saw a bunch of golden pieces.

"What the heck is this? Looks like a bunch of broken junk," spoke the pink hair girl being confused.

"It's a puzzle," retorted Naruto.

Ino who peered over Sakura's shoulder realized what it meant. Usually, stuff are broken are dirt cheap.

"Hey, where did you get it?" Ino sneered subtly.

"The market," replied Naruto. After all everybody gets their things at the market right?

Ino slapped her forehead. It was time to rephrase the question.

"I mean how much you got it?" asked the blond girl.

Sakura stopped looking at the pieces. While the pieces were a bunch a jigsaw puzzle, it must have some worth since it looked like gold. The boys hiding in the background stood extremely still hoping to hear how much this box was worth.

"Ten ryo, does it matter what it cost?" inquired the blond boy.

Everybody in the room realized the implication of the price. This thing must be some sort of scrap metal.

"I don't want some cheap made jewelry!" cursed Sakura as she picked up the golden pieces and she threw around the fox boy. All the pieces clatter onto the ground. Sakura was fuming that she was given some shoddy metal. After all girls at her caliber requires such finesse metal.

"No, no, no! Why!" cried out Naruto as he tried to grab all the pieces that had been scatter around in the air. He didn't understand what was going on. The other bystanders went and they helped to grab the pieces. After all it was a guy thing to help other guys in need.

"Who wants to do something with you? You're dirty poor and you are just a loser! You never like mount to anything great like Uchiha Sasuke-kun. " sneered Ino.

That comment stung Naruto a bit. It was well know that the Uchiha came from an influential clan and they were well off such as having a mansion and lots of monetary means. Unfortunately almost the entire clan was wiped out by a crazed demeaned brother of Sasuke.

"Sasuke had done nothing except brooding," grumbled Naruto.

As Sakura finished throwing the last piece onto the ground, she heard the horrible comment.

"Sasuke is just shy! You know nothing about Sasuke! Not only that you always pick on him!" snarled Sakura. "Here, low life! Why don't you try to get this?"

It was when she flung the box towards the window.

Naruto couldn't believe it. That action she had done was plain cruel and unwarranted. But there was no time to think of that. He had to get the box. For some reason against the logical of thoughts, he had some connection to the box. It was in a way he felt a pull when he went shopping.

Naruto ran to grab the box from the air that was about to fall from the window. Unfortunately, he slipped onto one of the pieces, thus making the boy fall out with the box.

'Ah bugger,' thought Naruto as he slammed onto the pavement unconsciously.

Author's notes:

Just an idea when I was watching the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. I just wonder if we could see more of a darker side of Naruto from the all innocent blue ramen lover boy. Still more work to do.


End file.
